


Что нас не убивает

by Lori_Jane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Пути монстров неисповедимы





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Male Non-Con.  
> Изнасилование относится не к главному пейрингу.  
> Я сделала предположение, что ведьмак выходит на большак только после восьми-девяти лет обучения, следовательно, на момент событий текста Ламберту около двадцати одного года; время действия в фике — до падения Цинтры

Эскель дал ему больше времени, чем стоило.

«Ничего плохого не случится, — убеждал себя он, распивая второй кувшин водки в компании краснолюдов-купцов, которым Ламберт незадолго до этого помог избавиться от пары монстров по дороге из Марибора. — Он хороший ведьмак, лучше многих».

Двенадцать часов спустя Эскель снова отправился по следу.

Неладное он почуял, когда след увел его с большака на дорогу поменьше, а с дороги — на холм, прямиком в небольшую пещеру. Внутри оказалось логово выворотки. Не самая частая гостья на юге, но Эскель почти не удивился.

Тело монстра лежало смердящей кучей в дальнем углу около десяти-одиннадцати часов. Опарыши уже начинали вываливаться из длинных глубоких ран уродливыми вытянутыми жемчужинами — такому быстрому появлению личинок явно способствовали влажность и обилие гниющих остатков мяса повсюду. На первый взгляд в трупе не было ничего подозрительного. Подумаешь, ведьмак убил чудовище и ушел. Вот только башка выворотки осталась в пещере, а, значит, что-то пошло не так.

— Ламберт нанес первый удар, — пробормотал себе под нос Эскель, схватившись рукой за один из верхних шипов, чтобы внимательнее изучить рану на шее чудовища. Воняло от трупа нещадно. — Но не рассчитал, хотя перерубил почти все, кроме мышцы-другой.

Эскель оставил выворотку, вышел из пещеры и обогнул ее с другой стороны, ни на что особо не надеясь, но чудо произошло. Рядом оказалась поляна, небольшая такая, красивая, как на картинке, разве что усеянная костями мелкого рогатого скота, на которые Эскель решил пока не обращать внимания. Не в них было дело.

К полянке вела дорога, явно протоптанная людьми, что было очень странно — сколько Эскель себя помнил, кнехты старались держаться подальше от чудищ, подобных вывороткам.

Эта история с каждой секундой нравилась ему все меньше.

Тропинка привела к тому же тракту, откуда он только недавно сошел, ведомый своим медальоном и интуицией. После недолгих поисков нашлась лошадь, приветливо махнувшая ушами и хвостом.

— Кажется, наш Ламберт в глубоком дерьме, — вздохнул Эскель, вскочив на серую в яблоках кобылку. — Ну, родная, поехали спасать. Пошла!

Деревня, стоявшая на небольшой возвышенности, оказалась совсем рядом, опять же подозрительно близко к выворотке. Но Эскель не успел подумать ни об этом, ни о том, почему на доске объявлений у ближайшей таверны не висело соответствующей грамоты-заказа для ведьмаков и прочих умельцев.

Сначала он увидел площадь, толпу народа и возвышавшийся над этой самой толпой столб светлого дерева, потом услышал тонкий свистящий звук — и еще один, и еще. Криков не было, но догадаться, что именно происходило на площади, не составляло труда.

Дорога слегка сместилась в сторону, а вместе с изменившимся углом открылись новые подробности.

Эскель до последнего надеялся на лучшее, но уже очень скоро стало понятно, что это не морок, не случайный идиот, которого староста приказал отлупить за воровство или порчу девок.

У морока или у идиота не могло быть легко узнаваемых ламбертовских штанов, смехотворных сапог со шпорами и кушака, подаренного приснопамятными краснолюдами-купцами.

На спине у привязанного к столбу Ламберта не было и пяди живого места, только темно-красное месиво.

Свиста плети Эскель больше не слышал из-за крови, бурей зашумевшей в ушах, но очень хорошо видел, как с каждым новым ударом Ламберт сползал все ниже и ниже по столбу.

Эскель не выдержал и пустил лошадь во всю прыть.

— Прочь! — рявкнул он, когда его серая в яблоках подлетела к толпе.

Один зазевавшийся мальчишка едва успел увернуться от тяжелых лошадиных копыт.

— Ты кто такой? Возвращайся, откуда пришел! — прикрикнул один из мужиков, стоявший отдельно от толпы. На вид ему было около сорока или пятидесяти лет, а от прочих местных его отличала разве что одежка почище и грубо сделанная серебряная побрякушка, свисавшая с шеи.

Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы мужик замолк.

«Староста, — догадался Эскель. — С тобой я поговорю чуть позже».

Он в один прыжок соскочил с лошади. От злости у него едва ощутимо, но крайне неприятно подрагивали пальцы, и в этом не было ничего хорошего.

По притихшей было толпе прокатилась слабая волна шепотков, но никто, даже те, кто стоял возле старосты, не сдвинулся с места. Одного ведьмака они-то видели, но двух сразу — едва ли.

Первую секунду или две Эскель просто смотрел на Ламберта. Его били долго, с силой и с садистским смаком. Очень долго — обычный человек, возможно, и не выдержал бы такой пытки.

Кожа на спине Ламберта уже не просто хранила на себе кровавые отметины, она практически расползалась, кое-где едва ли не свисала лоскутами. Можно было только дивиться тому, как он все еще находился в сознании, или бранить измененную ведьмачью физиологию за то, что он все еще чувствовал боль.

«Ублюдки. Херовы ублюдки».

— Ламберт? — шепнул Эскель, чуть наклонившись, боясь даже прикасаться к нему. — Я здесь. Все хорошо.

— Мог бы и раньше заявиться, — не без труда выдавил тот. Он смотрел вперед, в никуда. — Герой, бля, любовник... А я что, выходит, девица в беде?

Ламберт оставался собой при любых обстоятельствах.

Эскель пережег веревки с помощью Игни. Он сделал это как мог осторожно, чтобы на перетертой в кровь коже не появилось еще и ожогов.

Ламберта била мелкая дрожь.

— Эй, чего творишь? — напомнил о себе староста. Эскель только заметил, что у него была рассечена бровь. Возможно, без Ламберта здесь тоже не обошлось.

— Его наказание окончено, за какую провинность оно бы ни было назначено, — ответил Эскель холодно и угрожающе одновременно. — За свои грехи, если таковые обнаружатся, он ответит по ведьмачьему кодексу.

— Он разгневал богов! — донеслось из толпы. — Богов разгневал, бес окаянный! Убил животное священное, посланника богов! Как же мы теперь!..

— Кхе-кхе, — кашлянул староста. — Да-да, богов разгневал. И животное, да-да... А еще отвечает он шкурой своей за то, что ранил одного из моих людей!

— Он мог убить всех твоих людей еще у пещеры, где вы, похоже, на него наткнулись, но не стал. И все то, чем вы одарили его позже, стерпел, — Эскель достал меч из-за спины так, чтобы сталь звучно проехалась по ножнам. — Я терпеть не собираюсь. Это понятно? Приведите сюда его коня со всем тем, от чего вы хотели его избавить во имя богов.

— Да, хорошо, — тихо ответил староста, уставившись в пол и растеряв всякую уверенность. — Коня и имущество юного ведьмака вы сейчас же получите, милсдарь... ведьмак.

— Рад, что мы договорились.

— Эскель, — прохрипел Ламберт. Ноги его расползались по влажной земле, он едва стоял. — Что делать будем?

— На лошадь залезешь? — спросил Эскель.

Навьюченная гнедая как по мановению руки магички появилась рядом с серой в яблоках. Правда, при этом несколько крепышей из свиты старосты пропали из поля зрения, а, значит, улепетывать нужно было немедленно.

От стрел и так-то не всякий ведьмак сможет увернуться, особенно сидя на коне, а израненный первую же залетную поймает.

Ламберт вяло кивнул. Залез, даже помощи не потребовал, разве что почти сразу опустился грудью вперед и схватил лошадь за холку, чтобы не упасть.

Его гнедая учуяла кровь, заволновалась. Ламберт, чтобы успокоить ее, решил воспользоваться Аксием, но не смог, пальцы его не слушались.

Эскель сделал это за него, а потом, вырвав из рук какого-то кнехта знакомую куртку, запримеченную в последний момент, вскочил на лошадь.

— Но, родная! Пошла!

Уходили быстро. Эскель старался держаться рядом с Ламбертом, чтобы успеть подхватить, если силы покинут его. Но больше падения он боялся погони, боялся, что за деревней пряталась еще деревня, где притаился какой-нибудь солтыс, кум старосты, с личным войском и еще одной блядской вывороткой под мышкой.

Из-за этого страха по пути они трижды сходили с тракта, дважды заметали следы.

— В таверну поедем, назад? — спросил Ламберт к исходу часа. Выглядел он бледным, чересчур бледным даже для ведьмака.

— Нет, — покачал головой Эскель. — Там нас могут ждать. Кроме того, мне нужно обработать раны и залить тебя зельями — чем быстрее, тем лучше, — а до таверны ехать прилично, часа два или три.

— Жаль. Я-то уж надеялся, что заляпаю кровищей простыни, а не подстилку из прошлогодней листвы.

Эскель невольно усмехнулся.

Подходящее место нашлось не сразу. Чтобы выйти к речке и не прыгать с обрыва, пришлось сделать крюк, зато под этим самым обрывом оказалась дивная и не особенно смердящая пещера, а весь берег был усыпан сухими сосновыми ветками, слетевшими с деревьев из-за сильного ветра, гулявшего по окрестностям пару дней назад.

Натащив веток и накинув сверху предусмотрительно позаимствованное из Каэр Морхена покрывало, Эскель стащил Ламберта с лошади и помог улечься на импровизированную кровать.

— Колется, — мрачно прокомментировал Ламберт.

— Когда я буду тебя зашивать, вспомнишь покалывание сосновых иголок с тоской, — беззлобно ответил Эскель, выуживая свой сундук с зельями и травами из седельной сумки. — Я дам тебе Ласточку, чтобы начать процесс заживления, и Белую Чайку, потому что ничего другого алкогольного у меня нет.

— Думаю, Весемир будет не в восторге от того, что ты зальешь мне в глотку «запрещенный напиток».

— Думаю, мне плевать сейчас на Весемира и его мнение. Без Чайки ты разорешься так, что всех утопцев в двадцати верстах созовешь.

— Хуй там, — глухо ответил Ламберт. — Я даже под плетью ни звука не издал. Ни единого, слышишь?

— Я знаю, — Эскель не сдержался и, протянув руку, взъерошил ему волосы.

Ламберт дернулся в сторону и тут же прижался лбом к веткам, вздрогнул от боли. Одна из закрывшихся было ран снова закровоточила, и закровоточила сильно. Эскель быстро плеснул в чарку зелья, невольно коря себя за такое проявление чувств.

— Пей, — сказал, поднеся чарку к пересохшим и изодранным губам.

В три глотка вылакав ядреное зелье, Ламберт немного расслабился, но не уснул, не отключился, остался в сознании.

«Плохо», — подумал Эскель.

Прежде, чем начать зашивать, он решил, что раны и инструмент — толстую портняжную иглу — было необходимо обработать. Для иглы хватило и обычного Игни, а вот для ран, куда наверняка залетело полно всякой грязи, этого явно было мало. Да и не рискнул бы Эскель жечь и без того травмированную кожу. Одно дело — веревку спалить, а вот...

Пришлось снова взять в руки Чайку, а заодно порвать на части последнюю относительно чистую рубашку.

— Будет очень больно, — честно предупредил Эскель и, не дав Ламберту времени на то, чтобы придумать очередную остроту, стал осторожно обтирать его спину смоченным в эликсире лоскутом.

Ламберт зашипел, но смолчал.

Тишина, воцарившаяся после, Эскелю не понравилась; он ощущал себя мухой, завязшей в капле смолы.

— Насчет утопцев я пошутил, — сказал он, откладывая в сторону ставший карминно-красным лоскут. — Кричать можно. Говорят, это помогает лучше справляться с...

— Хуй. Моржовый. Тебе. А. Не. Мои. Крики.

Эскель все никак не мог решить для себя, на кого Ламберт походил больше: на растрепанного воробушка или волчонка... На воробья со сломанным крылом или волка с рваной раной в боку.

— Ты собираешься меня зашивать или как? — пробурчал Ламберт.

Эскелю никогда не нравилось врачевание. Даже собственные раны он предпочитал на скорую руку заливать всякими декоктами, чтобы потом обратиться к людям знающим, готовым за звонкую монету поднять на ноги даже ведьмака.

Сейчас, к сожалению, выбирать не приходилось.

Эскель вздохнул и взялся за иглу.

Он осторожно стягивал разошедшуюся плоть, чтобы искалечить ее еще сильнее, расписать узором из швов, которые надолго, если не навсегда, останутся на коже.

Только одно было хорошо: Белая Чайка вовремя окружила Ламберта заботливым галлюциногенным облаком, вместе с Ласточкой все же смягчив боль. Долгое время — Эскель успел закончить с шитьем — Ламберт лежал без движения, молчаливый, расслабленный и равнодушный ко всему происходящему.

А потом он вдруг очень четко произнес:

— Теперь я очень хорошо понимаю, что ненавижу все это: ведьмачество, монстров, людей, Каэр Морхен, Весемира. Все это... Ненавижу, что даже распоследняя блядская проститутка не даст и грудь свою потрогать такому уроду, как я, что уж и говорить про любовь, — пауза. — Все ненавижу, а тебя — никак не выходит. Даже за то, что ты решил нянчиться со мной, следуя по пятам, держа на веревке, будто шального пса, думая, что я не догадаюсь, что не увижу.

— Сейчас не время для таких бесед. Спи. Утром поговорим, если захочешь.

— Не захочу, — категорично отозвался Ламберт. — Я не особо уверен, что буду способен вспомнить наш разговор. Белые единороги не позволят, знаешь ли. Они...

Последние слова унеслись вместе с ним в сонное царство.

Эскель улыбнулся. Не ко всякому ведьмаку Белая Чайка приходила белыми единорогами. Его собственное первое знакомство с ней принесло лишь мутные, душные, горячечные видения с запахом крови и разложения.

Эскель снова не сдержался и погладил Ламберта по голове.

— Прости меня, — шепнул он. — Это я во всем виноват.

Весь день Эскель сидел рядом с Ламбертом, размышляя и время от времени меняя влажный от зелий компресс. Он много думал о том, почему Ламберт стерпел все, что сделали с ним, почему не смог сбежать, для чего крестьяне вытоптали тропинку к жилищу выворотки, что за история скрывалась за выкриками толпы.

Боги, чудовище, поляна, кнехты, Ламберт, добровольно сдавшийся в плен.

Что вообще заставило его сдаться?

Действительно ли Эскелю нужно было знать ответ на этот вопрос?

Ламберт проснулся раньше, чем должен был — солнце только готовилось зайти за линию горизонта.

Он выглядел лучше: бледность перестала быть чрезмерной, швы на спине держались, кое-что уже даже срослось благодаря компрессам, боль почти не беспокоила, только слабость осталась и движения по-прежнему были скованными.

— Пожрать бы, — вздохнул Ламберт после беглого осмотра. — И помыться. Помыться, честно скажу, хочется больше.

— Еда кое-какая найдется, а вот насчет второго...

— Пещера в двух шагах от реки, а я воняю, как дохлая выворотка.

— Ты воняешь хуже, чем дохлая выворотка, уж поверь мне на слово, — соврал Эскель.

Ламберт, может быть, ненавидел ведьмачество, монстров, людей и загадочное «все это» с очень размытыми границами, но по какой-то причине ценил, когда его не жалели и использовали против него его же любимую монету.

— Пошел ты на хер. Так что?

— Мне кажется, ты еще не в состоянии... — Ламберт очень выразительно посмотрел на Эскеля, и тот сдался: — Ладно, хочешь плескаться в холодной воде и рисковать — твое дело.

Ламберт хмыкнул и, поднявшись, медленно побрел к выходу из пещеры, придерживаясь за стену.

Испачканные кровью лоскуты Эскель решил сжечь. Конечно, их можно было очистить, оставить на будущее, но он этого не сделал.

Ему нравилось смотреть на огонь и думать о том, как замечательно сгорел бы в пламени староста той замшелой деревушки.

— Эскель? — напомнил о себе Ламберт. В голосе его отчего-то не слышалось ни привычной язвительности, ни уверенности.

— А?

Он не был удивлен и даже догадывался, что именно услышит.

— Я не смогу раздеться сам. И дойти до речки, наверное, тоже.

— Без проблем.

Проблемы начались сразу же: кушак впитал в себя слишком много влаги, отсырел так, что узел было не развязать.

— Не хочется такую красоту резать, — вздохнул Ламберт, прижавшись плечом к стене пещеры. — Даже жаль, что мудаки из деревни не догадались во вт... его с меня снять.

— Хорошо, что они сразу тебя не убили, — ворчливо отозвался Эскель, распарывая ножом ткань. — Даже интересно, почему.

— Долгая история.

— Не то чтобы мы торопились. Портки с тебя я вообще готов никогда не стягивать.

— Кто бы тебе еще позволил портки с меня стягивать, старый извращенец, — Ламберт ухмыльнулся, но его ухмылка показалась Эскелю какой-то другой. — Помоги лучше с ботфортами и штанами, чтобы я не наклонялся лишний раз.

От каждого случайного прикосновения к коже Ламберт едва ощутимо вздрагивал.

«Что-то не так?» — хотел спросить Эскель, но не стал.

Ему очень хотелось рассказать какую-нибудь шутку или любую другую глупость, чтобы разрядить ситуацию, но в голову лезли только пошлые рассказы за авторством одного крайне молодого и невероятно самовлюбленного поэта, с которым Геральт познакомил его прошлой осенью.

Еще в голову лезли воспоминания, но сейчас явно был неудачный момент для того, чтобы предаваться ностальгии.

— И все же, — Эскель заговорил снова только когда сопроводил полуголого Ламберта к реке, — расскажи, что произошло с тобой в той деревне и в пещере. Почему ты сошел с тракта?

— Вода, зараза, действительно холодная, — пробурчал Ламберт вместо ответа, зайдя в реку. Не снимая портков, он сел. Теперь поток был ему по пояс.

— Чего ты хотел, весна не лето. Надеюсь, хоть не простудишься, — сказал Эскель и протянул Ламберту небольшой кусок мыла. — Используй все. И обращайся, если потребуется помощь.

На ответе он не настаивал. Во всяком случае, пока.

Солнце медленно уплывало за горизонт, напоследок освещая своими лучами обоих ведьмаков, речку, обрыв, шумящий сосновый лесок. Небо быстро меняло цвет с красновато-лилового на темно-сиреневый, намекая на то, что еще немного, и оно станет зияющей чернотой с россыпью звезд.

— Если я расскажу, что случилось, — тихо произнес Ламберт, остервенело намыливая шею, — обещаешь, что никому не проболтаешься? Даже Геральту?

— Обещаю.

 

* * *

Ламберт почти с самого начала знал, что Эскель шел за ним по следу — специально ради этого сделал огромный крюк перед Марибором, чтобы удостовериться.

Он довольно долго терпел его незримое присутствие, действуя исключительно по старым ведьмачьим заветам, но после того, как простился с купцами-краснолюдами, понял, насколько ему все это осточертело.

В бесплодной попытке оторваться — в том, что Эскель выйдет на него снова, сомневаться не приходилось — Ламберт сошел с большака на дорогу поменьше, почти наверняка ведущую к одной из деревень, то здесь, то там рассыпанных по окрестностям. В деревне он надеялся найти какую-никакую работу: вдруг завалялась кладбищенская баба на могильнике или местное озерце захватили утопцы...

Когда ночь была уже не за горами, Ламберт решил ускориться, чтобы побыстрее выйти к человеческому жилищу. В тот самый момент до его уха донесся тихий звук. Плач ребенка — и только, ни приглушенных голосов взрослых, ни рыка волков или чудовищ.

Ничего хорошего детский плач не сулил, но Ламберт все-таки спрыгнул с коня, быстрым шагом отправился на звук — для экономии времени пришлось забраться по скалистому подъему — и довольно скоро оказался на полянке, усеянной костями.

В центре полянки стоял небольшой столб, к которому была привязана зареванная девочка лет восьми, одетая в абсолютнейшие лохмотья.

К плачу добавился новый звук — угрожающий и не сильно далекий.

Будто что-то просыпалось.

Ламберт одним движением ножа перерубил веревки и, присев на корточки рядом с малышкой, тихо сказал:

— Беги и не оглядывайся. Все будет хорошо. Я убийца чудовищ, знаешь ли, смогу тебя защитить.

Девочка пару секунд смотрела на него, хлопая слипшимися от слез ресницами, но быстро сообразила, что от нее требуется, и растворилась среди весенней зелени кустарников.

Ламберту померещилось, что она сказала ему на прощание: «И ты тоже беги».

Но бежать он не мог, потому что нечто монструозное действительно просыпалось там, в пещере на холме.

Виверны, они же выворотки, редко встречались в этих краях — не было им здесь такого раздолья, как в по-настоящему гористых местностях. Но иногда можно было повстречать экземпляр-другой и здесь.

Тому, что виверна спала днем, а охотилась ночью, Ламберт даже не стал удивляться.

«А ведь скажу — не поверят», — подумал он, доставая из ножен стальной меч.

Он застал ее врасплох, еще сонную, только-только начавшую расправлять свои крылья — справился даже без Иволги, вместе с остальным его скарбом оставшуюся в седельных сумках.

Пара пируэтов, вольт, финт, синистр-другой — и дело было сделано.

Виверна издала отвратительно громкий хрипящий звук и свалилась на влажную землю. Из ее ран полилась темная кровь, мгновенно ударившая в ноздри запахом протухших яиц.

Он подождал, пока предсмертные конвульсии монстра утихнут, и занес меч. Клинок неудачно скользнул по одному из шипов, ударив по шее не в полную силу и не под тем углом: Ламберт хорошо слышал, как сталь прошла сквозь чешую, мышцы и кость, но не услышал момента соприкосновения меча с землей, а, значит, с первого раза башку выворотке отрубить не получилось.

«Хорошо, что никто меня не видит. Даже Эскель бы на смех за такую промашку поднял».

Он снова было занес меч, но тут его внимание привлекли новые звуки.

На поляне были люди на лошадях. Много, подозрительно много людей на лошадях.

Меч Ламберт убирать не стал.

 

* * *

Эскель молчал, уже пожалев, что вообще начал этот разговор, что решил не просто сидеть рядом с Ламбертом и смотреть на последние лучи заходящего солнца.

Только сейчас он начал замечать и другие следы на его теле, скрываемые прежде одеждой и полумраком пещеры. Хотя, возможно, он просто не хотел их видеть.

Многочисленные синяки всюду, начиная с лица — яркое фиолетово-лиловое пятно под глазом, правда, он заметил и раньше, — и заканчивая икрами, странные отметины то там, то тут.

Эскель замечал теперь и то, что скованность движений Ламберта не могла быть объяснена только лишь исполосованной спиной.

— Сначала до меня дошло, что кости на поляне принадлежали не только овцам и баранам, но еще и обычным человеческим детям — от трех-четырех до одиннадцати лет, думаю. Потом окружившие меня крепкие парни стали что-то орать наперебой про то, что я осквернил богов, не позволив им взять требуемый дар, — продолжал рассказывать Ламберт. Он лег на спину, и теперь из воды торчало только его лицо. — Я успел ранить одного из них, и только тогда до меня дошло окончательно. Эти выблядки приносили детей в жертву виверне. Еще я понял, что кнехты были настолько глупы, чтобы наблюдать за пиршеством монстра, пусть и издалека, иначе они бы в жизни так быстро до пещеры не добрались. Это значило, что дерьмо глубоко засело в мозгах всех местных жителей.

— И ты захотел выбить дерьмо мечом, — отозвался Эскель.

— Не совсем, — ответил Ламберт. — Я решил, что, если сдамся, смогу точно узнать, кто их главарь, может быть, даже нашел бы того, кто придумал весь этот ритуал. А там... Перетерпел бы до ночи, развязал бы веревки с помощью или ножичка из сапога, или Игни, или чего-нибудь еще, а потом убил бы всех, кто заслуживал смерти. Впрочем, это уже значения не имеет. Я переоценил себя.

— А еще ты забыл, что мы не убиваем людей.

— Людей? — Ламберт рассмеялся неприятным лающим смехом. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что того, кто посылал детей монстру на убой, можно назвать человеком?

Эскель только тяжело вздохнул. Он надеялся, что Ламберт никогда не станет воспринимать шутку про «меч для чудовищ и меч для людей» не просто как шутку, но, видимо, было уже слишком поздно.

— Позднее я понял, что это были не просто дети, — продолжил рассказ Ламберт. Он больше не смеялся. — А дети старосты. Он перетрахал почти всех деревенских баб... Хотя скорее снасильничал, чем перетрахал, будь уверен. Подозреваю, многие из них родили ему детей, и все как одна молчали. Чем старше становились дети, тем меньше они походили на тех, кого называли своими отцами. Староста, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, начал искать способ избавиться от них навсегда. И нашел, выблядок, подходящий способ — единственную виверну на хер знает сколько верст вокруг. А дальше... Всех деталей не знаю, но уверен, что в этом были замешаны речи старосты о богах, магии, благодати, существе-посланнике... Я слышал истории о вампирах, которые убивали реже, чем он.

— Выходит, староста убедил деревню в том, что виверна — существо, созданное богами, и что ее надобно ублажать, что для «даров» лучше подойдут дети. Матери не сопротивлялись, потому что не хотели позора или боялись за собственные жизни, а может, потому что ненавидели собственных сыновей и дочерей, рожденных от него, — вполголоса произнес Эскель.

По спине его пробежали мурашки, хотя, казалось бы, не раз и не два слышал он подобные истории.

— Так. Впервые теория пришла мне в голову, когда меня связанного приволокли в деревню, бросили перед старостой и его прихвостнями. Девочка, которую я спас на поляне, была очень похожа на него, но, судя по ее обноскам и тому, что рядом со старостой не было жены...

— Вылезай из воды, — сказал Эскель, желая отвлечь Ламберта от темы, дать ему собраться с мыслями. — Пора и поесть.

— Сухари, да?

— Сухари. И козий сыр.

— Спасибо большое, перебьюсь сухарями. Сам ешь свой козий. Вкус у него... не особенно хороший.

— Твое дело. Мне больше достанется. Держи вот, вытрись.

Холодало.

 

* * *

Вынесенный старостой приговор — последовавший после самого короткого суда в истории — Ламберт даже не стал слушать, все равно планировал сбежать из плена, не дожидаясь рассвета.

Его отвели в небольшой сарай, где не было ничего, только солома и деревянные столбы, поддерживавшие потолок.

Ламберт быстро осмотрелся. Кроме одной покосившейся, но крепкой двери выходов не было, равно как и окон и достаточно широких дыр в крыше, через которые мог пролезть взрослый мужчина. Это было паршиво, хотя не смертельно — он сомневался, что тюремщики смогут ему противостоять, когда дело дойдет до рукопашной.

Осталось только дождаться ночи, когда вся деревня отправится на боковую, да охранники растеряют бдительность, борясь со сном. А там только и нужно будет, что найти какой-нибудь гвоздь — ножик у него предсказуемо отняли вместе с курткой, медальоном и другими побрякушками, а руки связали так на совесть, что ни о каком Игни не могло быть и речи, — высвободиться и устроить веселье.

Только в планы Ламберта не входило, что спустя час дверь сарая внезапно откроется, впустив внутрь двоих рослых детин, похожих как две капли воды, и старосту, казавшегося на их фоне худым краснолюдом.

— Кхе-кхе, — кашлянул староста. — Ну, здравствуй.

Один только его вид вызывал неприязнь. Ламберта бесило все, начиная от посеребренной подвески в виде гирьки для весов и заканчивая близко посаженными глазами блеклого голубого цвета.

Возможно, настоящая причина неприязни не имела ничего общего с внешним видом старосты.

— Чего пришел? — расслабленно поинтересовался Ламберт.

— Поговорить, — староста выразительно посмотрел на одного из детин. Тот осклабился и, подойдя к Ламберту, одним рывком заставил его встать с насиженного места.

— Эй! Мне нравилась эта куча соломы!

Детина ничего не ответил, только быстро и проворно, чересчур проворно, будто много раз так делал, зашел к нему со спины и крепко обхватил рукой за шею. Ламберт захрипел, попытался вырваться, но сделать это со связанными руками не представлялось возможным, даже будь ты триста раз ведьмаком.

Ужасно хотелось дышать и вообще не хотелось подыхать.

— Что тебе надо? — прохрипел Ламберт.

Кивок — ему позволили вдохнуть.

— Хочу объяснить, чем кончится для тебя эта история. Но прежде позволь представиться: меня зовут Владек.

Ламберту стало не по себе. Староста будто бы превращался из простого кнехта в кого-то еще, без сомнений очень опасного.

Впрочем, несмотря на явную угрозу, исходившую от Владека, Ламберт не мог не ответить:

— Вот, значит, как зовут человека, который скармливал собственное потомство виверне. Я думал, твое имя «Ублюдок». Или «Ебнутый».

Удар кулаком в лицо — ничего удивительного. Не первый раз Ламберт огребал за свою манеру поведения, фингалом больше, фингалом меньше, разницы никакой.

— Вот уже и рассказывать ничего не надо, — Владек растянул губы в полуулыбке и чуть наклонил голову набок. — Только ты по-прежнему не все обо мне знаешь, юный ведьмак.

Детина снова сдавил шею, несильно, так, напоминания ради. Его брат-близнец продолжал молча наблюдать за происходящим, стоя у двери.

Владек начал развязывать кушак Ламберта. Он напрягся, но смолчал, продолжая с вызовом смотреть в блеклые голубые глаза.

Чужие пальцы ослабили завязку на штанах.

— Оскопить хочешь? — спросил Ламберт, не пытаясь уйти от прикосновений.

— Стоит ли? Идея интересная, конечно, но я слышал, что ваш вид и без того не плодится. Да и потом, с таким лицом тебе даже распоследняя шлюха не даст... — глаза Владека стали еще больше напоминать зенки дохлой рыбешки. — Или женская ласка тебе не по сердцу, юный ведьмак?

Ламберт не смог придумать остроумного ответа. В голове было пусто, непривычно и пугающе пусто.

Не к месту вспомнился Эскель.

— Не знаешь, что ответить? — Владек снова улыбнулся.

— Считаю, что это не твое собачье дело — знать, от чего у меня хер встает, — наконец нашелся Ламберт. — Да и зачем тебе это? На старости лет девки возбуждать перестали?

Рука детины тут же неслабо надавила на кадык. От нехватки воздуха закружилась голова.

Владек ничего не ответил, только щелкнул пальцами. Брат-близнец первого детины отлип, наконец, от двери.

Землю выбили из-под Ламберта в одно мгновение. Он едва успел сгруппироваться так, чтобы основной удар от падения приняло на себя плечо.

Владек присел рядом, снова потянулся к его штанам.

И Ламберт понял, что случится с ним, что именно произойдет на куче старой соломы в пустующем сарае. Он едва не зарычал от бессилия; детина прижимал его к земле, наступив на спину тяжелым ботинком, второй держал ноги, чтобы не лягался, а Владек уже спустил с него штаны с портками до щиколоток.

Не вырваться. Не убежать. Не спастись.

— Я же сказал, что ты не все обо мне знаешь, ведьмак.

— Только дай мне шанс, — выдохнул Ламберт, — и я вытащу твои гнилые кишки на воздух...

Нога перестала давить на спину. Вместо этого детина потянул Ламберта за волосы наверх, пнул под живот какой-то тюфяк, набитый соломой, и позволил упасть обратно.

Все это говорило о том, что подобное проходило не впервые. Возможно, на месте Ламберта уже были другие мужчины.

— Поверь, — и вот уже Владек навалился сверху, тяжело, всем телом, прижался пахом к обнаженной коже ягодиц, — пустые угрозы тебе не помогут.

Ламберт захлебывался яростью, сопротивлялся, как мог, дергался и пытался скинуть с себя Владека, хотя прекрасно понимал, насколько это бесполезно. Связанный по рукам и ногам, лишенный оружия, подвижности и возможности использовать Знаки, он — ведьмак — стал беззащитным.

Ламберт все прекрасно понимал, но никак не мог поверить, что паршивое детство, многие годы изнурительных тренировок и десятки убитых в честном бою монстров привели его к этому моменту. К этому сараю. К падкому на плотские утехи старосте.

К чему-то еще, что ждало на рассвете.

— Умоляй меня, — прошептал Владек ему на ухо. Его пальцы, холодные и влажные — наверное, от смазки, — легко проскользнули между ягодицами, будто и не было никакого сопротивления. — Проси меня перестать. Кричи. И тогда я, может быть, отменю сто плетей, что ждут тебя на рассвете. Ограничусь только этим... развлечением.

Ламберт хотел было разразиться отборнейшей бранью, но в ту же секунду один из влажных холодных пальцев Владека коснулся его ануса и надавил.

Снова нахлынули воспоминания о последней ночи, проведенной в Каэр Морхене. Ламберт усиленно гнал эти видения прочь.

Тогда все было иначе. Не так.

— Конечно, я мог бы прийти завтра. Ты, ведьмак, стал бы податливым, но ведь мне-то и нужно, чтобы ты сопротивлялся. Знаешь ведь, сукин сын, что толку-то в этом нет, но дергаешься. Разве это не прекрасно?

Два пальца в заднице. Было почти не больно, но столько отвращения Ламберт не испытывал с тех пор, как впервые столкнулся с риггером.

— Ты необычно пахнешь, — от новых слащавых ноток в голосе Владека становилось только паршивее. — Черт возьми, да у меня половина баб в селе пахнет куда хуже! Уж я-то знаю, пробовал, почти как тебя сейчас...

Он немного отстранился, и Ламберт, воспользовавшись послаблением, ударил его затылком в лицо.

— Ах ты!.. Щенок!

Чья-то рука схватила его за отворот рубахи, потянула наверх. Его били и ногами, и кулаками, били всюду, куда могли дотянуться, но за секунду до этого Ламберт успел увидеть перекошенное лицо старосты и то, что у него была разбита бровь.

— Тебе же нравилось сопротивление, — прохрипел Ламберт, когда все прекратилось, и ему позволили упасть животом на тюфяк. Было трудно дышать. Опять. — Получай.

— Я заставлю тебя кричать, щенок, слышишь?! — рявкнул Владек.

Он навалился сверху и, провозившись какое-то время, вошел в него одним толчком.

Теперь было больно, очень больно, несмотря на какую-никакую, но смазку, и то, что член Владека явно был не самых больших размеров. Возможно, если бы Ламберт действительно закричал, ему стало бы легче, но закричать значило проиграть, а он не мог себе этого позволить. Не сегодня, не сейчас, никогда. Не ради этого он пережил испытание травами, мутацию глаз и Мучильню, пока другие дохли, как мухи.

Не найдя другого варианта, Ламберт, чтобы заглушить боль и отвлечься, вцепился в то, что еще пару минут назад так отчаянно пытался забыть.

Эскель.

Они никогда не были друзьями. Ламберт предпочитал находиться в компании своих ровесников, вместе с которыми проходил обучение, Эскель же во время зимовок почти всегда проводил время с Геральтом или Весемиром.

Друзьями они не были, да, но Ламберт со временем осознал, что ему было нужно совсем другое: очень уж он хотел разгадать самого спокойного ведьмака в Каэр Морхене.

— В молчанку играем? — Владек начал двигаться — теперь медленно, но по-прежнему безжалостно. — Давно я не встречал таких упрямых.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Ламберт.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как заводишь меня, — выдохнул Владек, начав осыпать слюнявыми поцелуями свежие синяки на его плечах. Рубаха, видимо, была разодрана едва ли не в лоскуты. — Но тут уж я и сам не подозревал, что имею тайную страсть к тебе подобным, хотя в свое время и «Монструм» читал, и собратьев твоих встречал...

Почувствовав влажные губы на коже, Ламберт содрогнулся от новой волны отвращения.

— Может быть, мне стоит оставить тебя? Трофейный ведьмак, посланный богами... Как идея, нравится?

«Думай об Эскеле», — напомнил себе Ламберт, вжимаясь лбом в пол.

В тот вечер все в Каэр Морхене праздновали окончание обучения новых ведьмаков.

У Ламберта остались довольно скудные воспоминания о последнем дне в надоевшей до черта крепости, поскольку он успел знатно набраться, но кое-что все-таки застряло в его дурной голове.

— Я буду держать тебя на цепи. Если попытаешься сбежать — приволоку обратно, а потом прикажу насиловать и убивать женщин и детей у тебя на глазах, — движения Владека становились быстрее с каждым новым толчком, а речь то и дело прерывалась шумными вздохами. — Ведь именно это — неспособность защитить — пугает тебя куда больше, чем собственные страдания. Я угадал, да? Может быть, завтра мне стоит принести в жертву богам ту девчонку, которую ты спас...

— Свой... хер свой в жертву богам принеси, мудень, — Ламберт, конечно, решил не кричать, но молча выслушивать этот бред тоже был не намерен. — Больше он ни на что не годится.

Пинок по ребрам от детины. Первого или второго — он не понял.

Эскель не высказал никакого удивления, когда Ламберт поцеловал его, не поверил в вялое оправдание «Я проспорил Ульриху», сам предложил продолжить.

Он был терпелив и очень нежен, и нежность эта никак не вязалась с образом замкнутого вояки.

Нежность эта не имела ничего общего с тем, что сейчас делал Владек.

Поцелуи стали укусами, движения — непредсказуемым хаосом. Грубые неумелые пальцы сжали было вялый член Ламберта, но быстро исчезли, вцепившись снова в те места на бедрах, где под кожей уже расцветали темные пятна.

А потом все просто закончилось — резко и тихо, в полном молчании, будто магичка заглушила звуки хитрым заклинанием.

Владек поднялся, крякнул, заправил член в штаны.

— Рад знакомству, милсдарь ведьмак. Увидимся завтра утром, — просто сказал он и вышел из сарая, насвистывая под нос знаменитую под Марибором песенку о пастушке и волке. Будто для него такой эпизод был обыденностью.

Оба детины последовали за ним, предварительно натянув на Ламберта его штаны и даже повязав обратно кушак.

— За заботу поблагодаришь завтра. Сам догадаешься как.

Ламберт уже едва слышал их голоса: измученное тело настойчиво требовало отдыха. Он честно пытался остаться в сознании так долго, как только мог, но ничего не вышло, и уже через полчаса его глаза закрылись.

Ламберт пришел в себя, когда уже начало светать. Тела он почти не чувствовал, разве что ощущал, как рубаха — точнее, ее остатки — неприятно липла к коже.

Ламберт знал, что у него еще было время, чтобы все-таки найти завалявшийся где-нибудь гвоздь и выбраться из плена, возможно, даже дать какой-никакой отпор прихвостням Владека.

Но он решил ничего не делать.

«Ведьмаки не умирают от старости, — всплыли в голове слова Весемира. — От стрелы, от меча, от чудовищ, но не от старости».

Ламберт теперь понимал это. Он видел смерть — маленькую белобрысую девочку с блеклыми голубыми глазами.

— Пейте, — шепнула смерть и поднесла к его губам миску с водой.

Ламберт послушался, надеясь, что в чаше — яд, и мучения его на этом кончатся. Но чем больше он пил, тем яснее становилось, что перед ним никакая не смерть, а простая девчонка. Из старостиных, правда, не та, которую он спас прошлой ночью.

Девчонка больше ничего не сказала, только грустно улыбнулась и осторожно коснулась его щеки тыльной стороной ладони.

Он догадывался, что обозначали молчание и жест.

«Сдайся, как сдались наши матери, как сдались наши братья и сестры. Дай ему то, что он жаждет. Это будет меньшим злом, и ты, возможно, обойдешься меньшей кровью».

Ламберт не послушался, и даже не потому, что в лучших традициях ведьмачества не верил в существование меньшего зла.

Он молчал, пока его тащили к столбу, оголяли спину, снова связывали. Молчал, когда Владек шептал на ухо условия сделки, завязанной на его фантазиях. Молчал, когда плеть в первый раз прошлась по коже.

Он давился криком, намеренно перетирал веревками кожу запястий, чтобы одной болью заглушить другую.

«Я смогу. Веришь, Эскель?»

Эскель из воспоминаний, стоявший в толпе, улыбался ему. Он — верил, а больше Ламберту ничего не было нужно.

 

* * *

Мозаика событий, которую Эскель собирал в своей голове, в один момент рассыпалась на осколки, пряча в каждом из них отблеск болезненной правды.

Эскель не знал, что делать, что говорить и говорить ли вообще: уже около получаса они и смотреть-то друг на друга не решались.

Ламберт вертел в руках свой любимый нож.

— Когда все твои раны заживут, мы вернемся туда, — сказал Эскель, не придумав ничего лучше, — и сделаем то, что должно быть сделано.

— Что случилось с принципом «мы не убиваем людей»? — Ламберт усмехнулся. — Не жажда ли мести тобой движет? За мою... поруганную честь, так сказать.

Было слышно, как шумели деревья снаружи. Снова поднялся ветер.

— Не надо, — мягко ответил Эскель. — Не говори так.

— Прости, — Ламберт редко произносил это слово и никогда — с такой тоской. — Я и раньше-то сначала говорил, потом думал, а теперь вообще думать перестал. Или думаю, только не о том... Например, все никак не могу взять в толк, зачем ты тащился за мной все это время. Может, объяснишь?

— Весемир...

— Ты же понимаешь, что, как и Геральт, абсолютно не умеешь врать? — резко прервал его Ламберт.

Он был прав.

— Я шел за тобой, потому что боялся.

— Чего?

— Многие молодые ведьмаки, которые выходят на большак, погибают в течение первого года, — тихо произнес Эскель.

— Так не пойдет. Скажи, чего ты боялся. Я хочу это услышать.

Эскель долго не мог связать разрозненные слова в нечто целое: больше минуты он просто сидел, уставившись на пламя костра, и бездумно крошил сухарь в ладони. Он чувствовал одновременно и каждую крошку, падавшую на пол, и каждую секунду, пролетавшую мимо них.

— Ну?

— Я пошел за тобой, потому что боялся, что ты не вернешься в Каэр Морхен следующей зимой.

— Вот видишь, не так уж и сложно было это сказать, — Ламберт усмехнулся. — Тебе Весемир высказал свои опасения, да?

— Да.

— И он оказался прав. Если бы ты не пошел за мной, я бы действительно не вернулся домой, — Ламберт, наконец, отложил в сторону нож. — Спасибо.

Эскель не мог отделаться от мысли, что не заслуживал благодарности.

— Мне стоило догнать тебя еще до Марибора. Нам нужно было поговорить...

— Не нужно, — резко ответил Ламберт. — Я знаю, о чем ты. Поверь, нам не о чем говорить. Мы были оба пьяны, обоим хотелось тепла... Теперь это не имеет значения.

Эскель поднял на него глаза. Он не помнил случая, когда Ламберт выглядел таким беззащитным, одиноким и уставшим. Это почему-то пугало больше, чем все рассказы мира о пустующих сараях, где происходили, происходят и будут происходить ужасные вещи.

— Ты прав.

— Я всегда прав. Еще не догадался?

Эскель пропустил очередную неумелую и неловкую колкость мимо ушей.

— Утром не мешало бы осмотреть окрестности, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что за нами могли кого-то отправить, но было бы неплохо знать местность на случай, если придется уходить.

— Еще можно присмотреть место для рыбалки, — предложил Ламберт. — Не жрать же нам все время одни сухари, а?

Эскель одобрительно кивнул.

— Идея хорошая. А пока тебе не мешало бы принять пару зелий и поспать до рассвета. Я снаружи посижу, вдруг окажется, что у этой замечательной пещеры есть хозяин...

— Эскель?

— А?

— Тебе обязательно сидеть снаружи?

— Нет, вовсе нет. Я останусь, если хочешь.

Ламберт кивнул и лег на кровать лицом к стене.

Эскелю хотелось дотронуться до него, снова взъерошить волосы, может, даже обнять, но он решил этого не делать.

Возможно, зря.


End file.
